


Touch

by AConsiderateClown



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AConsiderateClown/pseuds/AConsiderateClown
Summary: Kara's touch leaves Lena with feelings she can't describe.





	

  
     

Lena sat at her desk, her resolve weakened and her clothes wrinkled by the day. She heard the soft click of the door latch and the smell of what Lena was sure had to be something meant to harden her arteries.

    “Hey! I hope this isn't a bad time. I know you said I can stop by whenever and I was--um--in the neighborhood and saw your light still on,” Kara said. She stood for a bit in the doorway before taking a few more tentative steps into Lena’s office.

    “Kara, it’s 11:30 at night, there is nothing that you could be interrupting. Please, you’re better than staring at my schedule for tomorrow,” Lena said. She motioned for Kara to sit. 

    On her way to the chair Kara’s free hand brushed lightly against Lena’s. A tingle made its way from Lena’s hand and settled at the base of her skull. She rubbed her fingers across her hand. She didn't know what this feeling was--she knew in part what it was because there was no mistaking the dull throb in her belly that made her want to things you shouldn’t do with your one friend. But the way that even just the most fleeting of touches left Lena feeling as if she were going to faint--that was a feeling she had no name for.

    “Okay, but if you get tired let me know and I can leave,” Kara said as she began to place food on Lena’s desk. 

    “ Kara, I don't think I can ever tire of your company.” Lena didn't expect the blush that came over Kara’s face, but she took time to appreciate the way the tips of Kara’s ears burned.

    “So, tell me what you have for us today.” Lena sat with Kara in front of the desk.

    “National City is home of the only Stephen Burger ever and I, Kara, have brought you, Lena, one of these magical experiences. It's the best burger in this galaxy.” Kara finished her speech by pointing a French fry at Lena. “It's one of my go-to cheer up foods.” 

    Lena frowned.

    “Cheer up?” Lena asked.

    “Snapper made me write a piece about the animal adoption fair happening downtown. I write it and hand it in, proofread and everything, and he calls it ‘too fluffy. It's puppies for goodness sakes. I don't like to be rude but he is not a nice man !” Kara became more animated as she spoke. She scrunched her face and made her glasses fall slightly off her face. 

    Lena laughed and so did Kara. She leaned over and wrapped her hand around Lena’s, their fingers intertwined as Kara laughed. The world seemed to slow with Kara’s laughter. The  sweet sound having the effect Lena could only describe as otherworldly. Lena could feel the calloused tips of Kara’s fingers as they rubbed against the webbing between her own. She could feel the rounded tip of Kara’s nails as they slid across the palm of her hand when Kara pulled away. She could feel the lingering warmth from Kara’s on her wrist. 

    Her own hands shot forward without Lena’s consent to pull Kara’s back to her. She opened her mouth to break the tension, maybe say something about her thinning nerves with her investors, but when she looked up at Kara it was like she knew. She knew the way that Lena’s heart banged against her chest; the way it was taking a conscious effort not to tremble every time Kara spoke to her. 

    It was quiet for a moment. Kara left their fingers laced together and used her free hand to reach for the burger still sitting on the desk.

    Kara smiled as she sat the foil down on a napkin in her lap.

    “Are you ready for something brand new and amazing!” Kara asked.

    Lena looked down at their hands and back up to Kara’s smiling face.

    “Yes,” Lena said quietly, “I think I am.”  
  

 


End file.
